


A Promise

by betula134



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Spells & Enchantments, Weight Gain, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betula134/pseuds/betula134
Summary: John said he'd do anything for his new chef girlfriend. He finds out what "anything" means.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 40





	A Promise

Their first date was at a juice bar. It had to be John's first choice; most women wouldn't want to go for a run on their first date, and the juice was a far better cheat day than coffee or a restaurant meal would have been. He was very upfront about his lifestyle on all his dating profiles.

Greta was a personal chef and she understood his dietary needs instantly. "My clients all have different things that they do, and I have to keep up on all the trends. I honestly don't mind not going out to dinner on dates; I'd rather cook for myself and for you. I get a lot of pleasure out of seeing people enjoy my food."

"Even if it's not that exciting?" John teased.

Greta answered with intensity. "You can do a lot of exciting things with any set of rules if you know what you're doing. I know what I'm doing."

  


She definitely knew what she was doing, both in and out of the kitchen. After that first date, every time they got together it was at Greta's extremely interesting Victorian home, pink and white and full of gingerbread trim. She cooked John an amazing dinner to his exact requirements and then gave him a workout in her enormous bed. There was enough room for four in it, and more than enough for two people to play. 

Before he realized it, he had committed himself to her. Most of his personal items had been moved into her home. Greta was absolutely enchanting, and he couldn't possibly lose her. Or her cooking, he had to admit. His own cooking had been boring and it made sticking to his fitness routines harder than it really had needed to be.

He was so moved after dinner one night that he had to make a confession. "You're so amazing, Greta. I'd do anything for you, honestly, anything."

Greta grinned. "Even eat dessert, despite any consequences?"

She teased John about his strict sugarless lifestyle constantly. He had ignored it for the most part, because he had the feeling that it had to do with needing a recipe tester for some of her client projects and nothing else.

"At this point? Yes. I haven't cheated since our first date, you know. You've made it easy for me."

"Oh, really." She gave John a seductive look. "It's a good thing that I've got something made already just for you."

She went back to the kitchen and brought out a miniature lemon tart. "This is just enough, isn't it? Now, remember, you said you'd do anything despite the consequences."

John nodded. He had meant what he said. The lemon tart was just as amazing as the rest of her cooking, a perfect little delight of sweetness and tartness rolled into one. Most of the time he didn't feel like he was missing anything when he changed the way he ate, but this time he definitely felt it. The things Greta could do with flavors were astounding.

  


John woke up the next morning with a drastically changed body. His toned sleekness had changed to soft roundness, everywhere. His hard pecs were now soft and plump as pillows; his six-pack was now a keg. The ass he could have bounced a quarter off the night before now jiggled at his touch. He had to be dreaming.

He slowly sat up and realized that Greta was standing over him at the side of the bed. He looked up at her; she was smiling and the heat of desire was in her eyes.

"It's even more beautiful than I had imagined it would be," she said. She bent down over him, running her hands over his body, rubbing his chest and teasing his nipples, cradling the globe of his gut.

John looked at himself with horror. It was real, this wobbly mass of flesh that his body had become.

"You said you’d do anything for me, didn’t you? This is what I wanted most for you to do. To be this for me." Greta cupped his chin in one of her hands and patted his cheek with another. From the way they felt, his face had to be as soft as the rest of his body. "You're just about perfect like this. Now, let's get up and start the day together."

When she said things that sweetly, how could he ignore it? He got out of bed, not wanting to look at himself as he did. Even his gait had changed to more of a slow amble, not quite yet a waddle. John could feel his chest bounce with every step.

He put the clothes on. The dress shirt fit perfectly, but the trousers were tight in the thighs and seat, and the sweater vest did nothing but emphasize his now-enormous chest and gut.

Greta had watched him dress, nodding with approval at every item he put on. "Those clothes are so sexy on you. That's going to be the sort of thing you'll wear every day from now on, because it's what I love to see a man like you wear."

"From...now on?" he asked. "You'll mean I'll stay like this?"

"Of course you will. You'll do anything, right? And from now on, you won't leave the house without me. You don't want to go out like that, anyway." Greta put her arms around him and kissed him. "Let's go downstairs, shall we?"

John followed Greta downstairs to the dining room. He sat down. Were the chairs bigger? He felt comfortable.

"I really did want a recipe taster," Greta said. "You love my cooking, and I love the way my cooking makes you look. I want you to eat everything I give you and let me know how you like it. That's your job now; eating my food and taking care of my home. You're so big and handsome that I could eat you up."

He saw things with new eyes. That too-small loveseat in the living room was actually an extra-large chair; the big walk-in shower and large bed weren't just for having a lot of sexual fun. They were sized for the man he would become.

Greta brought him out a big breakfast. There was another lemon tart with it as well. "Yes, there's another one, especially for you. And you are going to eat it, aren’t you? If I can barely wait to get my hands on your body tonight, I can't wait for how you'll look tomorrow."

Of course he would eat it.

**Author's Note:**

> rework/expansion of a "100 words of magical weight gain" prompt fill


End file.
